


We're Going to Disneyland!

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Disneyland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kaplan family + Teddy + Tommy hit Disneyland!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going to Disneyland!

One had to have had a terrible childhood, or a dead inner child to not enjoy Disney, and specifically - Disney World. Seeing how Billy qualified for neither, he was enjoying every last moment of the family’s trip to Disney’s theme park in Orlando, Florida, even if they did end up taking Tommy with them. Thankfully, the white haired speedster was mostly burdened with looking after Billy’s younger brothers (they simply latched onto him and refused to let go), which left Billy free to enjoy Teddy’s company - at least as much as he could with his parents around. Ah ha.  
  
Thankfully, due to a combination of lack of interest (on his parents’ side) and height limitations (on his brothers’ side), Billy and Teddy ended up going on quite the few attractions on their lonesome (“Don’t leave me alone with them!” “Did Tommy just say ‘leave me alone with them’?” “That’s what I heard.” “Sweet!”).  
Alone in the crowds, the two enjoyed their time together the way they usually did, and Billy found himself grinning and laughing almost constantly. He screamed on the roller coasters and free-fall rides, and clang to Teddy in the ghost rides - just because he could. Teddy on his part seemed to be enjoying himself, though Billy did notice the distant look that occasionally settled in his eyes, or the forlorn expression he wore when he thought Billy wasn’t looking.   
Billy didn’t ask, instead staying as close as he could, biding his time until Teddy told him what was up on his own.  
  
–  
  
“Aaaaaaaim going to throw up.” Billy half warned, half stated, and slumped back on the bench. The two just got off the Space Mountain attraction, and Billy was taking longer to recover, what with his normal human physiology. That let Teddy watch over him, a soft smile on his lips.   
  
“Maybe two roller coaster rides in a row’s too much?”  
  
“I regret nothing.” Billy retorted and pressed the heels of his palms over his eyes.  
“Ah, this isn’t fair, you’re already up for another round…”  
  
“You do like to say that, don’t you?”  
  
It took Billy a moment to understand, but when he did, he stared at Teddy with wide eyes and painted cheeks.  
  
“What—”  
  
“Hey, I stated a fact, you get your mind out of the gutter, this is a family oriented theme park.”  
  
“Bah, humbug.” Was Billy’s reply. He was let be for a moment and closed his eyes as he tried getting over his nausea, only the next moment he heard Teddy rummaging through their bags.  
Then Billy had to come to terms with the fact he had a pair of Mickey Mouse ears on his head.   
To make matters worse, Teddy took a picture of it. Lovely.  
  
“You’re kicking me when I’m down, you know.”  
  
“I’m only trying to help,” Teddy argued. “They say those things can be used as antenna that help you absorb the place’s happy vibes!”   
He said that with a straight face, Billy had to give him credit at least for that.  
  
“Oh yes, I can feel it growing roots in my  _brain_  already!”  
  
“No, pretty sure that’s the nausea.”  
  
“You’re doing it again. When I’m on the ground.”  
  
“It’s a manifestation of my love for you.”  
  
“…did you just confess and mock me at the same time?”  
  
“I guess I did.” Teddy snickered and looked fondly at Billy, who in the meanwhile took off the Mickey ears.   
  
For a moment they exchanged looks, before Teddy took Billy’s hand. A smile rose to the mage’s lips, both because of the gesture, and because Teddy finally looked ready to talk. Billy thus sat up straight on the bench and looked at Teddy questioningly.   
  
The look that crossed Teddy’s eyes was similar to those Billy saw earlier that day, but was somehow deeper, more profound, like Teddy finally admitted… whatever it was he was about to share. Before he did, though, he squeezed Billy’s hand and offered him a smile.   
  
“I’m having a great time.”  
  
Billy snickered and squeezed Teddy’s hand.  
“Good. If I wanted to force you into things you hated, we could’ve stayed home.”  
  
Teddy laughed slightly before he looked away, a contemplative look on his face. He leaned back, quietly watching the people that walked by. Billy followed his gaze for a moment, and was thus left unprepared for when Teddy spoke again.  
  
“My mom used to bring me here.” He said at last, and Billy’s eyes widened at the confession. He sat straighter and bettered his hold on Teddy’s hand.   
A part of him felt as though he should’ve seen this coming, should’ve asked before, but he knew better than to go on a guilt trip over it. If they lived their whole lives tiptoeing around each other’s wounds, life would pass them by. He trusted Teddy not to submit himself to anything he couldn’t handle, and so resorted to hearing him out until the end.  
  
“Every summer vacation during elementary school, and between first and second years of junior high, we’d catch a flight and stay here for a couple of days. It was packed, like you wouldn’t believe, but we managed to get around have a good time together.”  
  
He fell silent, and pulled Billy’s hand over so he could hold it with the both of his. “To be honest, when your parents said we were coming, I didn’t know how to feel. I was sure I’d be haunted by the memories all the time, keep seeing things that’ll remind me of her, of the times we spent here together…”  
  
He tightened his hold and let out a soft breath. When next he spoke, his voice was but a whisper.  
“And I do.”  
  
A gasp left Billy, and he pushed himself up so he could turn and better face Teddy. Teddy met his worried frown with an exasperated smile.  
“But not enough. I meant what I said, Bee - today’s been great.”  
  
Billy searched Teddy’s eyes, not certain how to take that statement. Finally he decided to take it at face value and offered Teddy a small smile.  
  
“Thank god they like to  _renovate_ , huh?” He tried in the best cheerful voice he could manage.  
  
“Thank god for  _you_.” Teddy corrected and leaned closer so their shoulders met.  
Billy could feel his cheeks warming, and he leaned closer still, until their foreheads touched.  
  
“Nothing beats some cynicism in the middle of Disneyland, huh.”  
  
Teddy laughed lightly, only to smile a bit more warmly when Billy bumped their noses together.   
  
“You’re welcome, then.” Billy muttered, and felt his heart swell at the peaceful expression that rose to Teddy’s face.  
  
They stayed this close for a while under the excuse of Billy’s recovery, until his parents called and told them to meet up with the rest of the family for dinner.


End file.
